


Whisper or Kiss

by bouquetofwords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry teaches Zayn the difference between a whisper and a kiss because let's face it, Zayn seems pretty clueless about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper or Kiss

Harry Styles walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Something had been on his mind lately and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He took a moment to stare at Zayn sitting on the carpet, cross legged and engrossed in some game on his cell phone.

“Zayn, what’s wrong?” he asked as he perched himself on the table against which Zayn was leaning.

“Huh..?” Zayn replied still not looking at Harry. His eyebrows were knitted, tongue in between his teeth and focussed entirely on the game.

Harry took Zayn’s cell phone and threw it aside, not caring where it landed.

“I was playing that”, Zayn yelled, arms outstretched, clearly more amused than angry.

At the sight of the serious look the curly haired boy gave him, Zayn ran his fingers through his hair and asked, “Okay, what’s up?” and rubbed his face before looking up to Harry.

Zayn thought he saw a hint of a smirk on Harry’s lips before the younger boy leaned towards him, curled his fingers to the side of Zayn’s ears and whispered, “Zayn, whats wrong?” again.

Harry was thrilled to see the confusion in Zayn’s eyes, not even attempting to conceal his cocky grin.

He then raised his eyes to meet Zayn’s still quizzical eyes.

“That is how you whisper”, Harry said before getting off the table and sitting on the carpet in front of Zayn.

He put his hands on the table on either side of Zayn, tilted his head slightly and slowly leaned in, gazing intently into startled hazel eyes till their noses were touching. He then spent a long moment just breathing lightly over Zayn’s slightly parted lips and lingering tantalizingly over the surface. He savoured the moment when Zayn closed his eyes and took time to admire his jet black eyelashes ghost over his tanned skin. Gently and ever so slowly he pressed his lips against Zayn’s before backing off.

“And that is how you kiss”, he smirked triumphantly as Zayn’s eyes opened suddenly and Harry could see the frustration in them.

“You seem to get the whole kissing/whispering thing confused around me”, Harry added with a slight chuckle before getting up and making his way towards the door.

Suddenly, he felt himself being whipped around and shoved against the door with a thud.

Zayn then placed his left hand on Harry’s arm, pulled it aside from where it was trapped between their bodies and slid it slowly along its length with his eyes following the movement of his hand. He then clasped his hand over Harry’s and dragged it upwards against the door placing it above Harry’s head. His other hand then reached up to gently stroke his throat. It was a split second before the gesture turned from being a tender one to Harry realizing that Zayn was actually holding him against the door by his throat. He could feel himself stiffening slightly at how erotic it all felt. Zayn then leaned in and took Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and grazed over it before giving it a bite. At this, Harry leaned in, fully intending to kiss Zayn open mouthed and senseless. Zayn’s hand tightened slightly pushing Harry back against the door. Zayn shook his head slightly and then licked Harry’s lips slowly, dragging his tongue over the pink, parted and oh so eager lips. Zayn’s grasp would momentarily tighten when Harry got too eager but he would then rub small circles with his thumb almost as if to sooth Harry. Zayn shoved his thigh between Harry’s legs and nudged him slowly, making his heart race and his breathing heavier. Harry couldn’t help but simply close his eyes and lean his head against the door.

He felt, rather than saw, Zayn closing the little gap between them and kissing him. He was blissfully aware of a tongue being shoved roughly into his mouth. It felt wet and full. He responded by squirming and grinding his hips forward looking for any kind of friction moaning at how good it felt.

Zayn suddenly pulled back and growled, “Actually this is how you kiss, Harry. I thought you might not be ready for it”, before proceeding to take his mouth again.


End file.
